Zitronenbonbons all over again
by WatchersGoddess
Summary: ACHTUNG! DH SPOILER! Dementsprechend will ich hier nicht zu viel verraten, nur so viel: Es geht um die ehemaligen Schulleiter und ihre Portraits.


Okay, bei dieser Story habe ich vorab noch ein bisschen was zu erzählen.  
Erstmal vorweg: Ich habe Band 7 (bis auf die Snape-lastigen Teile) noch nicht gelesen, mir aber erzählen lassen, was passiert ist. Ich habe mir eine Meinung gebildet, von der ich nicht weiß, ob ich sie nach dem kompletten Lesen noch halten kann, und werde sie deswegen hier nicht breittreten. Tatsache ist, dass ich Snapes Tod ebenso wie viele andere sehr bedauere und ihn in dieser Form auch nicht besonders gelungen fand, allerdings nicht gewillt bin, das einfach so hinzunehmen. ;)  
Ich habe in den letzten Tagen einige Storys gelesen, die sich mit seinem Tod beschäftigten und auch ausdrückten, wie die Autoren/Innen damit umgehen. Normalerweise bin ich die erste, die sich einem dramatischen Plot annimmt, aber bei diesem speziellen Charakter wollte ich das nicht.  
Severus Snape war eine tragische Figur, da gibt es – denke ich – keine zwei Meinungen. Aber nichtsdestotrotz hat er diese Tragik nicht nach außen getragen. Ich mag seinen Charakter vor allem wegen des Sarkasmus, mit dem er seine Schüler so gerne verschreckt – mich hat er damit auf sich aufmerksam gemacht.  
Deswegen wird dies keine tragische oder dramatische Story werden (zumindest nicht für Snape), sondern ein amüsanter Ausblick auf das, was wohl im Büro der Schulleiter nach dem Ende des Krieges los sein wird. Snape ist nicht wirklich tot, weder in der Welt von JKR, noch in meiner. Und ich hoffe, dass das auch bei vielen anderen Autoren/Innen so sein wird. :)  
So viel zu meinem Wort am... Dienstag. ;) 

Oh, eine kleine Anmerkung vorweg vielleicht noch: Nein, ich habe nicht übersehen oder vergessen, was wir n Band 7 über Dumbledore erfahren. Aber ich denke, wenn man seine ewige Existenz in einem der Schulleiterportraits antritt, lässt man vieles von dem, was man in seinem Leben getan oder durchgestanden hat, hinter sich. Snape hat dies getan und Dumbledore ebenso. Es ging mir um die Art, wie die beiden (und McGongall) als Kollegen in Hogwarts miteinander umgegangen sind, nicht welche Aufgaben sie im Orden hatten. Deswegen ist die Art Dumbledores sehr die, die wir aus den früheren Bänden kennen und die (zumindest ich) sehr gemocht habe.  
Betadank geht übrigens wie immer an Anja, die mich auch dazu ermuntert hat, die Story zu posten. Danke für deine Hilfe!  
Und jetzt hör ich endlich auf zu reden. ;)

* * *

**- Zitronenbonbons all over again -**

* * *

Der uralte Raum lag still im Licht der vormittäglichen Sonne, nur das Ticken, Summen und Surren vieler kleiner Geräte und Apparaturen tönte hin und wieder aus den verwinkelten und verschachtelten Regalen. Kleine Staubkörner tanzten träge durch die Luft über dem riesigen Schreibtisch, auf dem die Listen der neuen Schüler für das bald beginnende Schuljahr ausgebreitet waren. Die mit grüner Tinte und spitzer Schrift bedeckten Pergamentrollen hatten sich halb wieder aufwickelt und erzitterten sachte, wenn der Phönix in der Ecke im Schlaf seine Flügel bewegte, sich auf die andere Seite drehte und mit einem melodischen Fiepsen wieder zur Ruhe kam. Eine Standuhr in der Ecke tickte sehr leise vor sich hin und zu jeder vollen Stunde schlüpfte ein Hauself in das Büro und öffnete die kleinen Türchen, damit der über jede noch so geringe Verspätung zeternde Hippogreif seinen Ruf loswerden konnte – die Türen klemmten bereits seit Jahrzehnten. 

Über dem Büro der Schulleiter lag die angenehme Stille der Sommerferien, die Severus Snape bereits früher immer sehr genossen hatte. Damals noch in seinen Kerkern, musste er sich jetzt mit dem Portrait an der Wand zufrieden geben und würde sich niemals freiwillig eingestehen, dass er die kleinen Anekdoten, die er über Minerva McGonagalls Schulter hinweg hier und da mitbekam, durchaus amüsant fand. Er würde höchstens soweit gehen zu sagen, dass er sich eine schlimmere Existenzform als diese vorstellen könnte.

Wobei natürlich auch diese Existenz ihre Haken hatte, denn: „Zitronenbonbon, Severus?" Eine blasse, faltige und mit Altersflecken übersäte Hand ragte in seinen Rahmen hinein und hielt dem ehemaligen Tränkemeister und zeitweiligen Schulleiter von Hogwarts eine Schüssel mit den quirligen Süßigkeiten vor die große Nase...

...welche sich zur Antwort rümpfte und tiefe Falten warf, ehe eine Augenbraue – die linke, um genau zu sein – weit nach oben wanderte und der Kopf sich zur Seite drehte, vorwurfsvoll in die Richtung starrend, aus der die Hand kam.

„Nein danke, Albus."

Die Hand verschwand wieder.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf und widmete sich wieder dem Buch, das man ihm freundlicherweise mit ins Portrait gegeben hatte. Nicht, dass es ihn wirklich interessieren würde. Er kannte die Grundlagen der Zaubertrankkunst zur Genüge und hatte eigentlich niemals geplant, seinen Tod mit einem solchen Werk zu bestreiten. Doch anscheinend war dies das Schicksal derer, die Wert auf ausreichend Privatsphäre legten, um Außenstehenden nicht zu zeigen, dass die eigenen Interessen noch sehr viel weitreichender waren. Man bekam unnützes Zeug für die Ewigkeit.

„Bist du dir sicher? Sie schmecken wirklich köstlich! Und die Schale füllt sich immer wieder auf."

Severus grummelte unverständlich vor sich hin. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Albus sich über die Schale mit Zitronenbonbons freuen würde, die man ihm mitgegeben hatte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er es bereute, dass er seinen Schülern niemals Lakritze angeboten hatte. Was würde er jetzt für ein gutes Stück Lakritze geben? Nun, mindestens dieses nichtsnutzige Buch.

„Ganz sicher", erwiderte er eigentlich viel zu spät und hörte Albus einen gleichgültigen Laut von sich geben.

In den drei Monaten, die sie nun nebeneinander hier im Büro hingen, hatte Severus Seiten am Wesen seines Mentors entdeckt, die er früher im schlimmsten Fall als peinlich bezeichnet hätte. Inzwischen wusste er, dass sie vor allem nervtötend waren.

Und dabei meinte er nicht einmal diese Zitronenbonbons (auch wenn ihm die wirklich sehr auf die Nerven gingen, aber sie waren alles in allem nicht schlimmer als die Erstklässler). Es waren vielmehr diese anderen Dinge, die Albus laufend tat, diese... Es fehlten ihm sogar die Worte, um es zu beschreiben.

Doch in dem Moment, in dem einer der Hauselfen das Büro betrat und Severus nach einem prüfenden Blick zur Standuhr feststellte, dass es wieder einmal an der Zeit war, wusste er, dass er erneut Zeuge eines dieser Dinge werden würde. Denn der Elf hatte in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass die Uhr gut zwei Meter hoch war, einen sehr gewagten Fehler begangen: er hatte die Leiter vergessen.

So stand das arme Wesen also zwei Minuten vor zwölf vor dieser riesigen Standuhr, legte den Kopf tief in den Nacken und gab jammernde Geräusche von sich, als ihm der Fehler auffiel. Severus kramte seinen besten Lehrerblick wieder aus den Untiefen des Nachlebens hervor und bedachte das Kerlchen mit einem sadistischen Lächeln. Den Hippogreif schimpfen zu hören, war immer eine sehr nette Abwechslung; er benutzte Begriffe, an die Severus in seinem ganzen Leben nie gedacht hatte, und die er als äußerst kreativ und plastisch bezeichnen würde.

Und dann tat Albus es: „Kletter' über das Regal hinauf!" Und nickte dem Elfen dabei mit dem Enthusiasmus eines Zweitklässlers zu.

Der Elf seinerseits – glücklich, einen solchen Vorschlag aus einem der Portraits bekommen zu haben – stellte seine mutlos hängenden Ohren wieder auf und strahlte über das ganze faltige Gesicht, ehe er sich daran machte, diesen Rat zu befolgen.

Severus verbarg in böser Vorahnung das Gesicht hinter einer Hand, während es in den umliegenden Portraits leise raschelte und knackte, als die sehr viel älteren Schulleiter sich vorlehnten, um sehen zu können, was dort vor sich ging. „Du kannst es nicht lassen, oder Albus?", murmelte Severus gequält und konnte nicht anders, als die Akrobatik des Elfen durch einen Spalt zwischen Mittel- und Ringfinger zu beobachten.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Severus. Es ist ein sehr simpler Weg und es bewahrt uns vor dem Fluchen des Hippogreifs. Zitronenbonbon?" Erneut streckte sich die Hand in seinen Rahmen.

„Wer sagt denn, dass man uns vor dem Fluchen des Hippogreifs bewahren muss?", erwiderte Severus mit zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen gepressten Lippen. „Und nein, ich möchte auch jetzt noch keinen Zitronenbonbon, Albus!" Und schob die Hand entschlossen aus seinem Portrait.

Durch seine leicht aufgebracht klingende Zurechtweisung erschrak der Elf, als er gerade nach den winzigen Türgriffen langte, mit denen man den Hippogreif seine Arbeit tun lassen konnte, verlor das Gleichgewicht, rutschte vom Regal ab und klammerte sich verzweifelt an den Türen fest, wobei die Standuhr zu wanken begann und nur wenige Sekunden später mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen zu Boden schlug.

„Oh ja, ein sehr simpler Weg", kommentierte Severus mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Die anderen Schulleiter hatten erschrocken aufgekeucht, einer war sogar kieksend aus seinem Portrait geflüchtet. Albus hingegen seufzte verhalten, Severus hatte nicht einmal mit der Wimper gezuckt.

„Das lag nur an deinem Temperament, mein Lieber."

Diese Worte des weißhaarigen Mannes gingen beinahe unter in dem Zetern, dem sich der nun endgültig befreite Hippogreif hingegeben hatte, während der Elf mit eingezogenem Kopf auf dem Trümmerhaufen aus Holz und Drähten, Federn und Pendeln saß: „...nicht einmal fähig, ein paar Türen zu öffnen. Ich sage ja schon seit Jahrzehnten, man soll diese Türen endlich reparieren, aber es hört ja keiner auf einen Hippogreif."

Severus grinste zufrieden, war er so doch zumindest noch in den Genuss einer weiteren Vorstellung gekommen. „Möglicherweise", antwortete er deswegen recht selbstzufrieden auf Albus' Feststellung.

„Es ist wirklich ein Jammer, dass du nicht einmal nach deinem Ableben diese zynische Schadenfreude ablegen kannst, Severus. Früher oder später wirst du noch ein Magengeschwür davon tragen."

Albus machte eine kleine Pause und als er erneut Luft holte, unterbrach Severus ihn rasch: „Nein, ich möchte keinen Zitronenbonbon!" Die Finger, die sich bereits wieder in seinen Rahmen geschoben hatten, verschwanden augenblicklich und der Hippogreif verstummte schlagartig. Severus wusste nicht zu sagen, ob das an seinem kleinen Ausbruch lag oder einfach daran, dass die volle Stunde nun wieder vorbei war.

Der Elf hingegen musterte ihn aus stark geweiteten Augen, die Unterlippe zitterte verdächtig und Severus senkte stöhnend den Kopf, als er das Unvermeidbare auf sich zukommen sah. „Wo bin ich hier bloß hingeraten?"

„Ins legendäre Büro der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, mein Lieber", flötete Albus mit Genugtuung in der Stimme.

Severus schoss ihm einige wütende Blicke zu. „Woran _du_ nicht ganz unschuldig bist."

Albus grinste selbstzufrieden. „Möglicherweise."

Severus knurrte leise und stellte betont entschlossen das Buch auf, nur um wirklich jedem überdeutlich zu zeigen, dass er genau _jetzt_ nicht gestört werden wollte. Nur dass diese Handlung anscheinend der letzte Anstoß für den Elfen war, in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Beim Zehnagel des Merlin, warum schicken die uns immer die Auszubildenden?", bellte Severus daraufhin ungehalten und schlug laut das Buch zu. Der Elf winselte noch herzerweichender. „Fawkes, _bitte_..." Der ehemalige Tränkemeister schielte mit flehenden Blicken zu dem Phönix hinüber, der die ganze Szene gleichmütig aus nur einem geöffneten Auge beobachtet hatte. Nun gab er einen zischenden Laut von sich und drehte den Portraits und vor allem dem Elfen demonstrativ den Rücken zu. „Vermaledeiter Phönix", grummelte Severus verbissen und war versucht, sich die Hände über die Ohren zu legen.

Im nächsten Moment schlug die Tür zum Büro auf und Minerva McGonagall stand – in ein altmodisches Strandkleid gehüllt und mit offenen Haaren – in der Tür. „Was ist denn _hier_ los? Kann man nicht mal für drei Tage entspannen gehen, ohne dass Hogwarts in sich zusammenfält wie ein Kartenhaus?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll und riss mit wütenden Blicken die übergroße Sonnenbrille von der tief geröteten Nase.

Zeitgleich hoben Severus und Albus eine Hand und deutete mit dem Daumen in den jeweils anderen Rahmen, während sie in bester Weasley-Manier sagten: „Er war's!"

Minerva kniff ihre Augen zusammen und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüfte, während ihre Blicke zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her wanderten. „Ihr beiden seid schlimmer als ein ganzer Zoo voll Minimuffs!", stellte sie frustriert fest. „Welcher unsägliche Trottel hatte bloß die Idee mit diesen Portraits?" Es war offensichtlich, dass sie keine Antwort auf diese Frage erwartete, denn sie wandte sich mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen von den Bildern ab und besah sich das Durcheinander der Standuhr genauer. „Hör auf zu weinen, Anny!", sagte sie schließlich resolut und Ruhe kehrte ein, von einer Sekunde auf die andere.

Ein gleichstimmiges Aufatmen rauschte durch die Portraits und Minerva konnte das schadenfrohe Grinsen nicht gänzlich unterdrücken, als sie ihren Vorgängern einen flüchtigen Blick zuwarf.

„Geh zurück in die Küche, Anny. Und vergiss beim nächsten Mal die Leiter nicht!" Während die Schulleiterin diese Worte an die Elfe – als welche Severus sie nun erkannt hatte – richtete, zog sie ihren Zauberstab aus einer in das Strandkleid eingenähten Tasche hervor und wenige Sekunden später stand die Uhr in ihrem ursprünglichen Zustand wieder in der Ecke.

„Könntest du nicht _bitte_ diese Türen reparieren, Minerva? Mir zuliebe?", bat Severus flehentlich und legte die Handflächen wie im Gebet aneinander.

Angesprochene beachtete ihn vorerst nicht, sondern sorgte mit einem weiteren Zauberspruch dafür, dass das Strandkleid sich in die strenge Hogwartskleidung wandelte und ihre Haare sich wieder in einem festen Knoten an ihrem Hinterkopf verschlangen. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihren beiden unmittelbaren Vorgängern um und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Nein", sagte sie schlicht.

„Aber warum nicht?", jaulte Severus.

„Weil ich sie nur in diesem Zustand kenne und nicht plane, etwas an diesem Zustand zu ändern. Außerdem werde ich dich nicht dafür belohnen, dass du dieses Chaos angerichtet hast."

„Albus hat diesem unfähigen Etwas gesagt, es soll über das Regal klettern!"

Minervas Blicke flogen zu Albus, der sich vorher mit unschuldigen Blicken seinen Bonbons gewidmet hatte.

„Severus hat angefangen herumzuschreien. Die arme Anny hat sich erschreckt."

Severus schnaubte abfällig. „Du übertreibst maßlos, Albus. Ich habe vielleicht... ein _bisschen_ lauter gesprochen." Der Tränkemeister malte mit dem Zeigefinger Kreise auf dem Buchdeckel. „Aber ich habe nicht geschrien!"

„Natürlich nicht."

„Albus!"

„Siehst du, Minerva? Das ist genau das, was ich meine."

„Seid still! Alle beide!" Die ältere Frau funkelte mühsam beherrscht erst Albus, dann Severus an. „Seitdem ihr in diesen Portraits seid, komme ich mir vor wie im Kindergarten. Benehmt euch endlich eurem Alter entsprechend, sonst werde ich eure Rahmen in Filchs Büro hängen!"

„Was ist denn unser Alter? Totunddreißig?", fragte Severus provozierend und hob erneut eine Augenbraue an.

„Oh, ich bitte dich, Severus! _Du_ hast in den letzten drei Monaten mehr gesprochen als in den letzten drei Jahren zusammen! Tot nenne ich etwas anderes."

„Mir bleibt ja nichts anderes übrig, wenn Albus mir ständig..."

„Zitronenbonbon, Severus?", wurde der Tränkemeister unterbrochen und es war nur Minervas raschem Eingreifen zu verdanken, dass Albus Dumbledore einem tätlichen Angriff seines ehemaligen Angestellten entging. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes verhängte sie beide Portraits.

„Minerva!", erklang es keine zwei Sekunden später empört unter den Laken.

Woraufhin sie erneut ihren Zauberstab hob und ein selbstzufriedenes „_Silentio!_" hinzufügte.

Erneut atmeten die anderen Portraitbewohner auf und von vielen Seiten erklang ein erleichtertes „Dankeschön!", welches Minerva McGonagall mit einem Nicken beantwortete, ehe sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch setzte und den Arbeiten widmete, die sie vor ihrem Kurzurlaub zurückgelassen hatte.

Die Ruhe der Sommerferien kehrte in das Büro der Schulleiter zurück und nur das Ticken, Summen und Surren vieler kleiner Geräte und Apparaturen, sowie das leise Wispern der Standuhr und Kratzen der Feder durchbrachen diese Stille.

* * *

_- Zwanzig Jahre später -_

* * *

Severus beobachtete mit einem süffisanten Grinsen, wie der Platz zwischen seinem und Albus' Portrait größer wurde und ein weiterer Nagel in der Wand erschien. Er verschränkte die Arme, als das noch verhängte, neue Portrait seinen Platz an der Wand fand und zeigte sogar seine leicht gelblich verfärbten Zähne, als das Laken abgedeckt wurde und eine sehr missmutig dreinblickende Minerva McGonagall zum Vorschein kam. 

„Herzlich Willkommen, Minerva!", flötete er scheinheilig, froh darüber, endlich nicht mehr direkt neben Albus zu hängen. Zwanzig Jahre Zitronenbonbons waren eindeutig genug!

Von Minerva hingegen erntete er einen tödlichen Blick.

„Zitronenbonbon, Minerva, meine Liebe?", erklang es von der anderen Seite und Severus sah, wie sie die Augen schloss und offenbar um Beherrschung ringend zu zählen begann; ihre Lippen bewegten sich leicht.

Als Albus allerdings um Aufmerksamkeit heischend mit der Schüssel klapperte, gab sie verzweifelt auf: „Professor Lovegood, wenn Ihnen auch nur das geringste an meiner geistigen Gesundheit liegt, verhängen Sie mein Portrait und legen einen Silentio auf diese beiden Quälgeister!", wandte sie sich unverwandt an die Person, die nach anderthalb Jahrzehnten Lehramt für Wahrsagen den Posten der Schulleiterin erhalten hatte und ihrer ehemaligen Vorgesetzten eben ihren neuen Platz zugewiesen hatte.

Luna Lovegood lächelte die Meisterin der Verwandlungen amüsiert an und ein verträumter Ausdruck trat auf ihr nun um einige Jahrzehnte älteres Gesicht. „Oh, ich denke nicht, Minerva. Wir werden viel Spaß zusammen haben. Und Sie sollten eines der Bonbons probieren, sie sind wirklich köstlich." Und mit einem beinahe sadistischen Lächeln wandte sie sich ab und machte sich daran, die Apparaturen im Büro genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

„Genau Minerva, wir werden viel Spaß haben", bestätigte Severus und warf Albus an ihrer Person vorbei einen verschwörerischen Blick zu.

„Das werden wir, Minerva! Die Bonbons füllen sich immer wieder auf."

Mit einem dumpfen Schlag landete der Kopf Minerva McGonagalls auf der Tischplatte in ihrem Portrait.

* * *

- ENDE -


End file.
